


Echelle de valeurs

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Dubious Ethics, Gen, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les 12e division discutent de comment améliorer leurs fins de mois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echelle de valeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

"Tiens, j'ai une idée !" s'exclama Kusari alors qu'elle était en train de travailler sur un corps artificiel avec ses collègues.

Ils s'interrompirent poliment, lui accordant l'attention qu'elle réclamait, pour l'entendre proposer : "Si on fabriquait des corps artificiels de certaines personnalités parmi les plus esthétiques et renommées du seireitei, et qu'on les revendait en tant que jouets sexuels pour se faire de l'argent de poche ?"

Hiyosu et Akon restèrent silencieux, évaluant la proposition.

Rin, le quatrième membre du groupe de travail qui avait été transféré récemment, se tut aussi, mais plus sous le choc de la proposition inattendue que par contrecoup d'un fonctionnement intense de son cerveau. Il y gagna de se faire complètement négliger par ses collègues.

Ce n'était pas techniquement impossible. En dehors de leurs dix heures (sans compter les heures supplémentaires) de travail quotidien, les membres du Centre de Recherche et Développement avaient encore libre accès aux laboratoires.

Cette règle datait du temps du capitaine Urahara. Non seulement c'était un agréable avantage en nature, mais ce n'était pas forcément un mauvais calcul non plus. On ne peut jamais savoir quand une idée géniale et utile va surgir au milieu d'un amusement personnel.

On les y retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent. On aurait pu croire qu'ils aimeraient passer un peu de temps ailleurs, mais en pratique, toute personne qui n'était pas sincèrement passionnée par les activités scientifiques plus que par tout le reste finissait assez rapidement par fuir en décidant qu'aller trancher du hollow était moins gore et moins dangereux.

L'habitude de fabriquer lors de ces sessions des ustensiles et autres pour pimenter sa vie sexuelle datait aussi du capitaine Urahara, et elle avait perduré. Mais il n'avait jamais été question d'en faire commerce.

"Je ne pense pas que le capitaine Kurotsuchi sera d'accord." fit remarquer Akon.

Cette remarque plongea ses camarades dans une profonde perplexité. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se sentaient des devoirs envers lui, en dehors du temps de travail. Mais personne n'avait envie de se faire trancher en petits morceaux tout vivant, ou pire.

"Ce n'est pas sûr ! Je pense qu'il s'en ficherait !" s'exclama Kusari.

"Tu en es certaine ?"

"Hum..."

"Il n'est pas forcé de le savoir." bougonna Hiyosu.

"Et si ce n'est pas public, comment vous comptez les vendre ?" demanda Akon.

Un moment de réflexion suivit. C'était une bonne question.

"Je pourrais faire de la pub auprès de l'association des femmes shinigami." dit Kusari d'une voix hésitante et légèrement contrariée. "L'ennui, c'est qu'alors on risque de ne fabriquer que des mecs, hum, et peut-être Shinhouin-san..." Elle sembla hésiter. "Ceci dit, je pourrais demander à certaines d'entre elles de faire de la pub auprès de leurs amis mecs. Ca _pourrait_ marcher."

Il était sous-entendu, pour faire marcher le raisonnement, que Mayuri n'était l'ami de personne. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus audacieuse du discours.

Akon ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. "Il faudrait les vendre très cher pour rentrer dans nos frais."

"Et alors ?" demanda Hiyosu. "Tu crois qu'on ne trouverait pas de clients ?"

"Je pense que ce serait tous des riches."

C'était indéniable. Akon laissa un silence hésitant s'abattre sur ses amis. Les membres du Centre de Recherche et Développement étaient pour la plupart d'origine populaire ou de toute petite noblesse - la position n'était pas aussi prestigieuse qu'un rang équivalent voué au combat - et l'idée d'améliorer d'une quelconque façon la vie des hautes classes n'était pas forcément pour leur plaire.

"Et puis," asséna Akon, ça nous prendrait du temps sans rien avoir de créatif ! Ca serait toujours la même chose !"

C'était l'argument ultime. Le manque de créativité, dans la douzième division, était considéré comme la dernière des plaies, l'équivalent de la fuite devant un adversaire dans la onzième division, du massacre à la tronçonneuse d'un homme à terre dans la quatrième ou de chaussettes trouées dans la sixième.

Akon eut un petit sourire victorieux.

Hiyosu bougonna : "De toute façon, ce serait vexant de savoir qu'on n'est plus les seuls à en profiter."

Kusari semblait contrariée.

"J'ai une nouvelle idée !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Si nous vendions seulement ceux qui ont des défauts et qu'on n'a pas pu utiliser, ou bien ceux qui ont déjà servi ? Ca serait mieux que de les stocker ou de les détruire ! Avec juste quelques réactions stéréotypées implantées, ça ne reviendrait pas si cher, et ça ne prendrait pas tant de temps. Et..." elle brava Akon du regard "cela _pourrait_ être créatif d'imaginer les différentes personnalités."

Il prit l'air pensif. Il n'avait plus rien à objecter, cette fois. Kusari finit par ricaner quand il hocha la tête en soupirant, à cours d'arguments.

Hiyosu avait l'air assez enthousiasmé par les nouvelles possibilités que cela offrait, en contradiction avec ce qu'il venait juste d'affirmer.

Le petit nouveau, lui, avait l'air assez horrifié par la décision finale.

"Est-ce que ça ne serait pas..." bégaya-t-il, "vous savez, pas très éthique ?"

Ses trois camarades le regardèrent avec sur le visage une expression située à l'exact milieu entre l'horreur et l'envie d'éclater de rire - un équilibre tout à fait difficile à atteindre, et encore plus à tenir.

"...envers les gens dont on vendrait les corps, je veux dire ?"

Ce fut Kusari qui reprit ses esprits en premier.

"Tu es mignon." dit-elle "et tu as un joli visage."

Il la regarda comme si elle allait l'agresser sexuellement sur place. "Et alors ?"

"Alors je n'ai pas envie que tu meures tout de suite. Tu vois, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir... ce genre d'opinions ici, tant qu'on n'embête pas les autres avec. Mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire, et surtout jamais devant le capitaine Kurotsuchi."

Les autres acceptèrent de bonne grâce de continuer seulement tous les deux un instant, le temps qu'ils reviennent.

Après tout, l'échelle de valeurs de la douzième division était quelque chose de bien aussi important à expliquer aux nouveaux que la partie scientifique.


End file.
